New Beginnings
by Spash4life-18
Summary: AU. Now that Santana and Brittany are dating, what obstacles will come their way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee.

New Beginnings

Chapter One

Santana Lopez was at Principal Figgin's office. She sat bored waiting for her tour guide to show her around the school. The school didn't appear to be too hard to maneuver. "I could find my classes on my own," Santana pointed out to the secretary. The secretary did not respond to Santana's comment. Santana rolled her eyes.

At that moment, a tall blonde appeared. "Here I am!" said a bubbly blonde. The blonde noticed Santana. "You must be Santana. I'm Brittany. I will be your tour guide."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Let's get the show on the road," Santana said. Santana got up.

"What show are we going to see?" asked Brittany with curiosity.

"No," Santana said. "Show me around the school." Brittany smiled. Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's. Santana was not used to the contact. They left the main office. Santana looked down at her schedule. "Do you know where my locker might be? Last thing I want to do is carry heavy ass books all day."

Brittany recognized the locker number. "Actually. It's next to mine. Yay. We're going to be locker neighbors." Brittany clapped.

Santana stared at Brittany and was wondering what made the girl tick. She didn't know warm and fuzzy, but Brittany certainly did.

Brittany went searching through her jean pockets. She found a folded piece of paper and picked it up. Brittany checked Santana's schedule comparing their schedules. "We have Spanish and lunch together. This is going to be so exciting." Brittany clapped excitedly.

Brittany looked around the hallway confused. "Uh oh," said Brittany.

"Is everything alright?" asked Santana.

"I… I drew a blank to where the classes are."

"It's cool. I could find…" Santana noticed the sad look appearing on the taller girl's face. "Is there any place you could remember?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Brittany and Santana were walking through the hallway.

Puck and Finn saw Santana with Brittany. "The new girl is hot," commented Puck. Finn nodded in agreement. "What is she doing hanging around Brittany?" Finn shrugged.

"I don't know," responded Finn. "I almost think they're friends."

Puck scoffed. "Brittany doesn't have any friends."

Brittany revealed to Santana the choir room. "I don't see you at the type of girl that sings."

"Not really. Just backup vocals and dance."

"Glee club isn't really my thing. I hear you have a kickass cheerleading squad."

"Oh yes. The Cheerios!" Santana smiled from Brittany's enthusiasm. "I used to be a Cheerio."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. It's tough, but I think you might like it." A short girl with brown hair walked into the room. She went towards Santana and Brittany.

"I'm Rachel Berry," said the girl. "I'm the leader of Glee Club and aspire to be on Broadway." Santana gave Brittany a confused look. She turned to look at Rachel.

"I say switch to decaf," Santana replied.

"I am naturally energetic," pointed out Rachel.

"Uh huh," said an unconvinced Santana.

"Are you interested in joining Glee? We're short on members.

"Gee. I can't imagine why," Santana scoffed. Brittany and Santana walked away.

Brittany and Santana headed to the courtyard. They witnessed the Cheerios doing a routine. Santana watched in amazement. The captain of the Cheerios Quinn Fabray headed towards them. "You shouldn't be in here. Cheerios only."

"I want to try out," Santana said.

"Wanting to try out is not enough. If you're serious about being on the Cheerios, you'll have to get rid of what's wrapped around your pinky." Santana looked down to see that her and Brittany's pinkies were still interlocked. Brittany released their pinkies.

"I'll leave you to try out," Brittany sighed. Brittany began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Santana. Brittany stopped in her tracks. "She was once a Cheerio."

"But not anymore. We need someone who's got a good head on their shoulders not trying to look for Waldo." Quinn snickered. Santana glared at Quinn. She went towards Brittany and reached for her pinky.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Santana said. Santana and Brittany left the gym.

"You didn't have to do that," pointed out Brittany.

"I know. But I wanted to." Brittany smiled. Santana returned the smile.

The bell for first period rang. "I have to go find my first class. It was uh nice to meet you." Santana walked away. Brittany watched her leave.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee.

Chapter Two

Santana and Brittany were having lunch together. "Where did you move from?" asked Brittany.

"California," Santana answered simply.

"I hear it's sunny."

"Yep. There are loads of beaches. There are many great places to tan and to surf." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're not naturally tanned?" asked a confused Brittany.

"I wish." Brittany chuckled.

"Why did you move?" said Brittany.

"My father moved his practice. He's a doctor. How about you? You lived in Lima all your life?" Brittany nodded.

"Pretty much. It's a boring town."

"I kinda noticed," Santana said with a smirk.

Later on, Santana walked into her Spanish class. She saw familiar faces like the dwarf, the Barbie, the guy with the mowhawk, the guy with the mohawk's sidekick, and Brittany. Santana went towards Mr. Schuester. "Hello everyone," said Mr. Schuester. "We have a new student named Santana Lopez. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

Santana scoffed. "No."

"Okay. Find a seat wherever you'd like." Santana nodded.

"I have a seat for you," said Puck. "Right here." Puck pointed to his lap.

Santana glared at Puck. "Cute," said Santana sarcastically. Santana walked past him. She noticed a vacant seat next to Brittany. She headed to the seat.

"Puck!" Mr. Schuester said. Puck rolled his eyes.

"She's sitting next to the airhead?" Puck said. "My offer was so much better."

"Puck, that's enough! Today we will be learning how to conjugate verbs." Mr. Schuester began writing on the board. We'll start with one that you're all familiar with: _hablar._"

Santana looked over to Brittany's notebook. Brittany was doodling ducks. Santana was confused about the drawing. "What's with the ducks?" Santana whispered.

"I love ducks," responded Brittany with a grin. "A duck saved my life once."

"Who knows the singular version of hablar?" Mr. Schuester asked. Rachel raised her hand straight in the air. No one else raised their hands. "Does anyone else know? Quinn?"

"Hablas?" Quinn said with a shrug. Santana scoffed at Quinn's answer. Quinn scowled at Santana.

"Close, but not quite."

"Hablo," said Rachel. "Yo hablo."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Obviously," Santana muttered under her breath. Brittany heard what Santana said and giggled.

"Good. How about the version for él or élla?"

"Finn?" Mr. Schuester said.

"Uh I don't know," replied Finn. "Ask Rachel."

Mr. Schuester sighed. "Could someone help him out?" Mr. Schuester asked. Rachel raised her hand eagerly. "Someone other than Rachel?" Rachel frowned, but still had her hand raised. Mr. Schuester looked towards the back of the room. He knew that Brittany would have an answer that might not be related to the class. Maybe the new girl would have a response. "Santana?"

Santana's classmates looked in her direction. "Habla," Santana said. Rachel put her hand down.

"Of course she would know that, Mr. Schuester," began Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes. "She's Hispanic. She has an unfair advantage to the rest of the class well except me of course." Mr. Schuester sighed.

"Does she ever shut up?" Santana asked Brittany after class.

"Unfortunately no," answered Brittany. Santana laughed. "Have you made any other friends?"

"Not really. It's slim pickings. Especially with people like Berry or Barbie." Brittany stopped in her tracks.

"There's a girl named Barbie that goes to this school?"

"No, I meant Quinn."

Brittany put her head down. "Oh," Brittany sighed. "I always say such dumb things."

For some reason, Santana hated the comment that the taller girl made about herself. Santana raised Brittany's chin. "No, you don't. They're actually kinda refreshing." Brittany was confused. "Your thinking is different in a good way." _What was wrong with me? Was I starting to go soft? _A smile formed on Brittany's face. Seeing her smile somehow made Santana going soft worth it.

After school, Brittany was by her locker. Santana walked towards Brittany. "Hey," Santana said.

"Hey. How was the rest of your first day?"

"Nothing special. Where are you headed?" Brittany took out her books.

"Practice for Glee. You?"

"I'm heading home. I'm supposed to meet my parents for dinner"

"That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow then." Brittany began to walk away, but Santana stopped her.

"What's your number?"

"I…I don't remember," Brittany admitted. Brittany took out her phone for Santana to add her number. Santana added her number into Brittany's phone. She texted a message to her own phone.

"Now we have each other's number."

"Cool." Brittany smiled.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee.

Chapter Three

Brittany walked into the choir room. "Brittany, you're late," Mr. Schuester said with a sigh.

"I got distracted," replied Brittany.

"There's a surprise," commented Puck. Brittany sat at a vacant seat.

"Does anybody have any ideas for solos?" Mercedes and Rachel raised their hands at the same time. Brittany was lost in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Santana was at her house. She noticed a note from her parents on the kitchen counter. "We went to dinner with some co-workers." Santana sighed. She looked around at the empty house and felt coldness around her. Santana sent a text to Brittany.

After Glee, Brittany headed out of the choir room. She checked her phone to see if she had any messages. A smile appeared on her face when she saw a text message from Santana. _How was Glee?_

Brittany typed back a response: _Fine. _She didn't want to admit that she had no idea of what went on during the rehearsal.

"Hey Brit!" Mike called. Brittany looked around to see who was calling her. Mike went to catch up with Brittany. "I was wondering if you would like to help me do the choreography for sectionals."

"Really?" asked a surprised Brittany.

Mike nodded. "We're the best dancers at Glee."

"That's true."

"So you're in?"

"Yep." Brittany walked away.

Santana responded to Brittany's text. _Parents aren't home. Is there anywhere good for us to eat?_

_There's a restaurant called Breadstix._

_Cool. I'll pick u up. I will see u in a few mins._

Brittany went outside of McKinley High to wait for Santana. At that moment, Santana pulled up in her car. Brittany headed towards the car.

"Something good came out of Glee."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I am going to help with the choreography. Usually it's Rachel." Santana rolled her eyes from the mention of Rachel's name.

"Is it the Rachel Berry club or something?"

"No, but sometimes I wonder." Santana laughed along with Brittany.

Later on, Brittany and Santana were at Breadstix. Santana was enjoying the breadsticks. "These breadsticks are amazing," Santana commented.

"Told you," said Brittany with a smile. Santana smiled. Puck headed towards Brittany and Santana's table.

"What are you doing sitting with her?"Santana glared at Puck.

"What is it to you?" asked Santana. "I don't even know you."

"People are going to talk and give you slushie facials." Santana was unfazed by the comment.

"Thanks for the warning. I could take care of myself." Puck walked away. Santana went to eat another breadstick.

"Puck likes you," said Brittany as she had a sip of her soda.

"So?" Santana said trying to not roll her eyes.

"He's the most popular guy at McKinley," replied Brittany. "Every girl wants to date him."

"You don't want to date him. And I don't either. So it's not every girl."

"Not too long ago I did." Santana was surprised on the comment.

"Who's on your radar these days? That clueless wonder from Spanish?" Brittany shook her head no.

"There's something you should know. Something you should hear from me instead of Puck or Quinn. A reason I don't have many friends…" Brittany sighed and put her head down.

"Okay," said Santana wondering where this conversation was leading.

Brittany looked up. "I…I'm into girls." Santana was stunned. Brittany feared that she had scared off her new friend. "I don't know if you still want to hang around me."

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like you killed anybody."

"It's unheard of to be gay at McKinley. Let alone this town. Puck was right."

"I don't scare easily." Santana took Brittany's hand. Her phone rang. She groaned when she noticed who it was from the caller id. "It's my parents."

"Answer it."

"They could wait. They are having dinner with some work friends."

"Oh. So who's on your radar?"

"I'm not into high school boys. I'm into college guys." Santana smirked. "We should totally crash a college party. Find a guy for me and a girl for you."

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany and Santana hit their cups together.

Puck and Finn overheard Brittany and Santana's conversation. "Looks like you're out," Finn pointed out.

"Not just yet," responded Puck.

"You heard what she said."

"She wants to date an older guy."

"That's not you."

"It could be." Puck smirked.

Finn laughed. "No way. This won't end well." Puck's smirk faded.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee.

Chapter Four

Santana couldn't get the words Brittany admitted out of her head, _I'm into girls. _The words echoed in her mind. She wondered why they did. It wasn't like she hadn't known any gay people before. There were more of her classmates that were open about their sexual orientation at her old high school. The case was that it was the opposite at McKinley.

Maybe it since Brittany never told her who she was interested in. It was a ridiculous reason.

She knew that she didn't have a problem with Brittany's confession or the comments that would be directed towards her for hanging out with the taller girl. She mastered a scowl that could intimidate many.

If Santana had known who Brittany's crush was, she would make sure that the girl would have a warning. She felt a duty to protect her friend. No one would hurt Brittany. Not while Santana was around.

Santana dialed Brittany's number. After a couple of rings, Brittany answered the phone. "Hello?" Brittany said.

"Hey, Brit."

"I didn't expect you to call, San." Brittany stood quiet for a moment. "But I'm glad you did." A smile formed on Santana's face.

"You never answered my question from Breadstix."

"Oh. What question was that again?"

"About who's on your radar? Is it any girl I know?"

"U-um no." Santana furrowed her eyebrows. She was unconvinced by the blonde's statement, but would let it slide for the time being.

"You could tell me if I did know who the person. Maybe I could help." Santana heard Brittany sigh on the other end.

"It's complicated. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"W-why?" said a confused Brittany.

The question left Santana stumped as well. She didn't know why she was so curious. In the past, she was not curious about her friends and their dating lives.

Santana bit her lip. "I don't know," Santana replied. "I just know that I… care about you."

"I care about you, too." Santana didn't have to see Brittany to know that she was smiling as well.

At least, the answer sufficed for Brittany. It was still good for Santana to make Brittany smile even though it was from the phone.

There was a knock on Santana's bedroom door. Mrs. Lopez walked into Santana's room. Santana saw it was your mother. A frown formed on Santana's face. "Hey, Brit. I'll have to call you back. My Mom has to ask me something."

"I'll talk to you later." Santana hung up.

"What is it?" asked Santana with a sigh.

"Don't use that tone with me," Mrs. Lopez answered. "I found a date for you." Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"A date, madre?" questioned Santana. "I'm old enough to find my own dates."

"It's been awhile since you went on a date, mija. Beside, he's the son of one of your father's partners at the office."

"I date."

"No, you don't. Those college guys don't count."

A couple of days later, Santana and Brittany were walking through the hallway with their pinkies linked. "So I have a date," Santana began. Brittany stopped in her tracks.

"Really? What's his name?"

"I don't know." Brittany laughed.

"San, you're silly," commented Brittany.

"It's a blind date."

"Your date is blind?" said a surprised Brittany.

"No, no. My parents set me up on a date with one of my Dad's work partners."

"Oh. That's good he's not blind. If he's blind, he would miss out on your hotness." A smirk formed on Santana's face.

"Yep. I was thinking that we could double date." Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"Won't your date mind?" asked a confused Brittany. "Or your parents?"

"Exactly," Santana said. "But it would make the date be less lame."

"Alright. I'm in."

Karofsky and Azimio appeared with slushies in their hands. Brittany was alarmed as well as a few of the members from Glee that were nearby. "Think fast, dykes," Karofsky said. Santana scowled hoping that it would have the same effect as it did at her old school. A few second later, Karofsky and Azimio threw their slushies on Brittany and Santana.

"Welcome to Loserville, new girl," Azimio said to Santana.

Santana glared at both of the football players. "You'll pay for that!" shouted Santana. Karofsky and Azimio highfived one another. They walked away.

"We'll have to get cleaned up," Brittany said taking Santana by the hand.

Later on, Brittany and Santana changed out of their clothes. Brittany had an extra set of clothes from the times she had gotten slushied. She wound up lending one of the extra clothes to Santana. Brittany was wiping the slushy off of Santana's face. "Sorry about what happened," said Brittany.

"It's not your fault," said Santana. "How often does this happen to you?"

"I lost count."

"No, it isn't. You shouldn't be treated this way." Santana kissed Brittany on her cheek.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Five

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for the double date at Santana's house. Santana and Brittany were helping each other with the makeup. "Did you find out your date's name?" asked Brittany with curiosity.

Santana nodded. "Matt…. Something. His last name didn't stick for some reason. Who's your date?"

"Janet Rogers. She's in my history class. Or is it my math class?" Brittany was trying to remember what class she had with Janet.

"She's the girl on your radar?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. A smile formed on Brittany's face. "I'm glad."

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't say something stupid."

"You'll be fine. Nothing you say is stupid. I'll be right there beside you." Santana finished applying Brittany's makeup. "Have a look." Santana revealed a mirror for Brittany to see her reflection.

"Wow," Brittany said surprised. "I look…"

"Beautiful," commented Santana. Brittany smiled. Santana returned the smile.

The doorbell rang. "Our dates are here!" Brittany said. Brittany pulled Santana by the arm. Santana followed Brittany and groaned. She didn't groan from Brittany pulling her, but not looking forward to her blind date. Brittany opened the door to reveal her date Janet. Her date had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. She grinned when she saw her date Janet. Brittany kissed Janet. "Janet, I want you to meet someone. This is my best friend Santana. Santana, this is my date Janet." Santana forced a smile on her face. It was not the girl she pictured her friend with. She didn't expect her friend to be into blondes. She knew she was supposed to be happy for her friend, but didn't know why she wasn't happy for her.

Several moments later, Santana's date arrived. Matt saw Santana. "I'm Matt Rutherford. You're hot."

Santana smirked. "I figured. I know I'm hot. And you're not hot." Santana looked over at Brittany with her date for the second time that night. Matt looked at Santana's direction. A scowl formed on his face when he recognized Brittany and Janet. Brittany waved at Matt. Matt returned the wave.

"Could I uh talk to you for a second?" Santana nodded. Matt and Santana walked into the living room. Santana pulled her arm away from him. It was going to a long night at the rate her blind date was going.

"Speak if you must," sighed Santana.

"You're bringing dykes along?" asked Matt in a hushed tone.

"Don't talk about my friend that way again or we'll have a problem," Santana answered with gritted teeth.

Matt was scared of how angry Santana got over the comment. "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again. C'mon." Santana and Matt returned to the foyer. Matt tried to hold Santana's hand, but Santana moved her hand back.

Later on, the four of them were sitting at a booth at Breadstix. Santana and Brittany were sitting on one side of the booth. Matt and Janet were sitting on the opposite side of the booth. Santana took a breadstick. She split half of her breadstick. Matt was about to take the piece thinking Santana was going to share her breadstick. Santana handed it to Brittany.

A look of confusion formed on Matt's face. Santana seemed to be a different person around Brittany. Brittany took the breadstick and ate it. Janet watched the scene having similar thoughts to Matt's. It seemed that the duo were in their own type of unit. "So you go to McKinley, Santana?" asked Matt trying to get Santana's attention. Santana refrained from rolling her eyes at the question.

"Yeah," Santana answered uninterested.

"I used to go there. Now I go to Carmel."

"Good for you," Santana stated. Brittany chuckled. Santana drank her soda.

Janet then tried to talk to Brittany. "You've been quiet," Janet said to Brittany.

"Huh?" said a distracted Brittany.

"Never mind," Janet said frustrated with the blonde. Santana frowned at how impatient Janet was being. .

"Could I have a word with you?" Santana questioned Janet. Santana dragged Janet away before Janet could protest. Santana and Janet left the booth.

Brittany was playing with the straw cover not fazed that Santana and Janet left. "What do you think they're talking about?" Matt asked with curiosity. Brittany shrugged. "You're still in Glee?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," Brittany answered. "We're short a member."

Brittany was still playing with the cover. "I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed or whatever, but I have to know something," began Matt.

Brittany looked up. "Yes, I'm a natural blonde," Brittany said. She went to continue playing with the straw cover.

"Not that," Matt replied annoyed. "But that explains so much. I'm getting the feeling that Santana doesn't like me too much." Matt sighed.

"There are few people that she likes. It takes time for her to warm up to people." Matt grimaced.

"She likes you," Matt pointed out. "I don't get why though." Matt got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Brittany.

"You probably won't remember this conversation," Matt stated. "I should go." Matt began to walk away from the booth.

"Wait," said Brittany. Matt stopped. "Give Santana a chance. Please." Matt scoffed.

"Why should I?" Matt asked. "It's not like she notice that I left."

"You could be one of the people she likes," answered Brittany. Matt ignored Brittany and left.

Meanwhile, Santana and Janet were outside the restrooms. "What is it?" questioned an annoyed Janet.

"What's your problem?" Santana said.

"My date hasn't spoken to me all night," replied Janet.

"She wants to make a good impression," Santana explained. Santana pointed out Brittany who was now sitting alone at the booth. It didn't faze her of where Matt left. "You will not break up with her or hurt her. Clear?"

"What if I want to dump her?" challenged Janet.

"Your face will be met by my fist. Or you will regret your existence. She could dump you for all I care, but you can't dump her. For some reason, she has you under her radar."

"Whatever. You don't scare me."

"Not whatever. C'mon. We should head back." Santana and Janet returned the booth. She went to sit next to Brittany again.

"Sorry about that," Janet said.

"It's cool," said Brittany. Janet noticed Matt's side of the booth was empty.

"What happened to Santana's date?" asked Janet.

"Um… um…"

"Brit," Santana said.

"He left," said Brittany. "Sorry."

"That's fine. He was getting on my nerves anyway." Janet was confused by Santana's reaction. "Brit, why don't you tell Janet about helping with the choreography in Glee?"

"Okay." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's. Brittany was explaining to Janet the choreography the other Glee members were learning for sectionals. Santana was happy that her friend was happy, but on the other hand she was unhappy with the development between Brittany and her possible girlfriend.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Six

Brittany was walking down the halls with Janet. It was not the same as walking the halls with Santana. Brittany tried to link her pinky with Janet's like she did with Santana, but Janet thought it was lame. A frown formed on her face. Janet handed Brittany a slushie to drink. "I've got you a slushie," Janet said hoping to cheer the blonde up.

"Okay," replied Brittany absentmindedly. Brittany drank the slushie. She hated the flavor that Janet gave her, but pretended to like the flavor. It was not the same as Santana bringing her slushies. Santana knew which flavor she liked. Brittany remembered the last time that Santana had brought her a slushie.

_Brittany was by her locker waiting for Santana. Santana went towards with her with two slushies in her hands. "I've got you your favorite," Santana said as she handed Brittany a cherry flavored slushie to drink. _

_"Thanks!" Brittany smiled as she hugged Santana. Santana returned the hug. Brittany went to drink her slushie. Brittany noticed that Santana didn't touch her slushie. "You're not going to have your slushie?" _

_"Not exactly," Santana answered. Santana glared at Karofsky and Azimio who were walking past them. She was going to have her payback for the slushie incident. _

_"Get a room, lesbos!" shouted Karofsky. Azimio snickered at Karofsky's comment. _

_Santana went towards Karofsky and Azimio. "Payback's a bitch, jockstraps," Santana said. __ She threw her slushie over them. There was laughter among the other students. Santana smirked._

_"You'll regret this," growled Azimio._

_"You should be sleeping with one eye opened," added Karofsky._

_"I'm shaking," Santana retorted. Karofsky and Azimio stormed off. Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's. "C'mon let's go, Brit. Santana linked her pinky with Brittany. Santana and Brittany walked away._

It was not too long ago that Santana was the one who brought her slushies. Now she was wondering what happened to her best friend. The last time she hung out with Santana was the double date at Breadstix. They would text occasionally, but it wasn't the same as spending time with her best friend.

"Do you want to go out later?" Janet asked. "Maybe we could go to feed the ducks." Janet didn't understand Brittany's fascination with the birds.

"Um I was thinking about going to Santana's house to hang out," answered Brittany. "I haven't really talked to her lately."

Janet grimaced from the mention of the Latina. Brittany didn't notice though. "It's always going to be about her, huh?" Janet questioned.

"What do you mean?" said Brittany.

"I'm not the girl under your radar or whatever," Janet replied. "I have to compete with a straight girl." Janet sighed.

"Yes, you are. Santana is my b-best friend. You don't have to compete. She's just really important to me."

"Wow," Janet said. "You don't see it?"

"See what?" asked Brittany. "Are we breaking up? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah," Janet answered. "Tell Santana it was on both on our parts. No, your heart is somewhere else." Janet began to walk away. Brittany watched her leave confused.

Later on, Brittany rang the doorbell to Santana's house. Mrs. Lopez opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Lopez," Brittany said trying to force a smile on her face. "Is Santana home?"

"Yes she is, but I don't think that she's up for any visitors," replied Mrs. Lopez. Brittany nodded sadly and was about to walk away. Santana walked down the stairs overhearing the conversation.

"It's alright," Santana said. Mrs. Lopez was surprised knowing how her daughter's moods varied. Santana held out her pinky to take. Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's. A smile formed on Brittany's face. They went to Santana's room.

"Your Mom said you weren't up for any visitors," Brittany said as she sat on Santana's bed.

"You're not any visitor," pointed out Santana. Santana noticed Brittany was without Janet. The couple had become inseparable ever since the double date. Santana had been slowly breaking away from her best friend not wanting to be a third wheel in the relationship. She also was not a fan of Brittany's girlfriend. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Beats me," Brittany responded with a shrug. "We broke up."

"What?" asked Santana.

"Yeah, it didn't work out," Brittany answered simply. Brittany sighed. "She didn't know the slushie I liked and hated the pinky thing."

Santana grew angry with Brittany's ex-girlfriend. "Remind me to kick her ass."

"I'll probably forget, but I'll be fine. I didn't like her as much as I thought I did."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Are you mad at me for what happened at the double date?"

"No, I've just been really tired," explained Santana. It was the partial truth. Santana wasn't able to get much sleep lately.

"Oh." Brittany bit her lip. She was unconvinced by Santana's statement. "If you say so, San. I miss hanging out with you."

"I could never be mad at you," pointed out Santana. "I miss hanging out with you, too. Let's go and feed the ducks."

Brittany clapped excitedly. "That's a great idea!" Santana chuckled at Brittany's enthusiasm. They left the house.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Seven

Puck and Finn noticed Brittany and Santana with their pinkies linked walking through the hallways. Santana laughed at something that Brittany had said. He did not understand how the girls were so close. They seemed too different for their friendship to work. "Why are they even friends?" Puck asked Finn. "Brittany's stupid. The girl doesn't know her left from her right."

"Opposites attract," answered Finn. "Well, at least that's what Rachel tells me." Finn shrugged. "I don't know my left from my right either and nobody cares about that."

Puck looked over at Santana. "Santana's not gay," Puck stated. "That would be such a waste of her hotness." Puck ignored Finn's comment about his denseness. Brittany and Finn were similar except for the different statuses in McKinley.

"I didn't mean romantically," said Finn. "People say the same thing about the two of us hanging out."

"We're not gay, Hudson," Puck pointed out. "Hmm I have a way to lure Santana. I should throw a party. She looks like the type of chick that likes to party."

"I guess, but she doesn't like high school guys," reminded Finn. Finn didn't understand how the McKinley population believed that he was the dense one out of the dynamic duo.

"That's what she claims," Puck responded.

Santana was not too familiar with who was throwing the party. She and Brittany entered a party with their pinkies linked. The music was vibrating throughout the house. "How did you find out about this party?" asked Brittany with curiosity.

"I saw a flyer on the windshield wiper for my car. I have not been partying in ever."

"Cool." Brittany looked around the house. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "This place looks familiar." Brittany tapped on her chin attempting to remember who the owner of the house was.

Puck went towards Santana and Brittany. "Glad you could make it to my party," Puck said with a smirk. Puck had a drink in his hand.

"This is your party?" asked Santana in disbelief. Santana sighed.

"Yeah and I suggest you ditch the sidekick," Puck responded. Puck walked away.

"Maybe we should go," said Santana as she was going to head for the door.

"No, it's fine." Santana was unconvinced by Brittany's statement. Brittany wanted Santana to have fun.

Santana looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Remember you haven't partied in ever. Let's go have fun." Brittany went to get a drink. She needed to drink to survive the night from her peers tormenting her and Santana possibly finding a love interest. Santana's eyes widened as she watched Brittany down the drink in one shot.

Later on, Santana went around Puck's house looking around for Brittany. They were separated around the time that Santana had to use the restroom. "Are you lost or something?" snickered Quinn. Santana groaned and ignored Quinn. She was about to walk away until Quinn added, "By the way, your girlfriend is dancing with some girl. She's hammered."

"She's not my girlfriend, Barbie," Santana retorted.

Quinn walked past her. "Whatever you say." Santana walked into the living room noticing other people watch Brittany dance. She noticed some of the couples. She saw one of interest. It had bothered to see her best friend to see Brittany with another girl. Santana watched Brittany grinding against a random girl. She went towards Brittany and the girl.

"S-Santana, hey!" slurred Brittany. "Dance with us." Brittany reached for Santana's hand for Santana to join them. "It's f-fun." Santana glared at the random girl dancing with her best friend. The random girl fled fearing what Santana would do to her.

"Let's get out of here," Santana stated putting her arm around Brittany's waist. Santana and Brittany left the house. She was thankful that she was sober.

Santana helped Brittany in the passenger side of the car. She put the seatbelt on for Brittany. Brittany pulled Santana in for a kiss. Santana pulled away from the kiss surprised. She blamed it on the alcohol that Brittany consumed to cause her to kiss her. Santana headed to the driver's side of the car trying not to think about the kiss.

Later on, Santana was tucking Brittany in her own bed. "I called your 'rents and they said it was alright that you could crash here for the night. Brittany smiled. "I put the wastebasket by my bed so in case you need to hurl or something. I also have a gallon of water by for you to stay hydrated." Brittany nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Brittany responded.

"No problem," stated Santana. "It's what best friends are for." Santana lied down next to Brittany. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Good night," Brittany whispered. "I…I love you, San."

"I love you, too, Brittany," responded Santana. "You're my best friend."

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Eight

Brittany woke up and her head was throbbing. She placed her hand on her head. She rubbed her forehead hoping to relieve some of her headache. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her own room. She noticed the water gallon that she didn't drink from the nightstand. Her eyebrows rose in confusion. _"This looks like Santana's room," _Brittany thought. _What am I doing here? What in the world happened last night? _Santana entered the room with a tray of food. She cooked eggs and bacon. There was a glass of orange juice and toast on the side.

"You're up," said Santana. "Sooo I brought some breakfast to start your morning." She sat by Brittany's side.

"Thanks, San for taking care of me last night," Brittany said with a smile. "You really didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem," replied Santana. "How are you?"

"Alright," Brittany said. "I wish my head would stop pounding though." Santana pushed a stray hair from Brittany's face. Brittany felt a shiver down her spine.

Brittany was about to eat her breakfast, but noticed Santana wasn't eating anything. "You're not going to have anything?" said Brittany before touching her food. Brittany offered a piece of her toast to Santana.

"Nope, it's for you," said Santana. "I already ate." Santana returned the piece of toast to Brittany.

"How did that party go?" Brittany asked while eating her toast. "Last night was on the fuzzy side."

"You didn't miss out on much," answered Santana. Santana realized that Brittany stopped eating her breakfast. "You don't want your breakfast to get cold." Brittany nodded and continued eating.

"There was a lot of alcohol."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah there was."

"Could you tell me what exactly happened at the party?" asked Brittany after finishing her meal. Santana sighed hoping that Brittany would forget. "Did I make a complete fool of myself?"

"The party turned out to be Puck's," Santana began. Brittany frowned from the mention of the name. "You didn't make a fool out of yourself. You got drunk and we were separated after I had to use the bathroom. Brittany nodded trying to follow along with Santana's details of the events. "I went to look for you and saw you dancing with some girl." Santana tried to erase the image with Brittany and the other girl dancing closely from her memory. "You wanted me to dance with the two of you. We left the party. I took you in my c-car to bring you here to stay over a-and…" Santana was hesitating over whether or not she would reveal the details about the kiss.

"And?" said Brittany wanting to hear more of the details. "Did I throw up on you? If I did…" _Ugh. That would suck!_

"No, you didn't," Santana replied. Santana sighed. _Should I tell her? Maybe I should. _"You k-kissed me."

Brittany was surprised from the details. "I did?" said Brittany. "San, I'm so sorry. I was drunk. It was an accident."

_Of course it was the alcohol. Did I want the kiss to mean something? No, of course I don't. I think… _"We're fine, Brit." Santana forced a smile on her face.

"Good." Brittany smiled. Her cellular phone rang. She was looking around for her phone trying to remember where she had left her phone. Brittany found the phone and answered the phone. "Hi, Mom. I will be home soon." Brittany hung up and sighed. "San, do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Nope, not all." Santana was relieved that the phone call interrupted any more discussions about the kiss.

Later on, Santana drove in front of Brittany's house. "Here we are," Santana said.

"Thanks for the ride and for everything." Brittany hugged Santana. She left the car. Santana watched Brittany walk towards her house. Brittany looked back at Santana and smiled. Santana returned the smile.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Nine

Brittany and Santana were studying at Brittany's house for Mr. Schuester's Spanish exam. "Do you know how to conjugate jugar?" Santana asked Brittany. Brittany shrugged unsure of how to conjugate the verb.

"No," groaned Brittany frustrated with herself. Brittany buried her head in her pillow. Santana rubbed Brittany's back.

"You will do fine," Santana said trying to reassure her best friend.

"I doubt it," replied Brittany with a sigh. "I'm not the brightest crayon in the class."

"We should take a break," Santana suggested. Brittany nodded. "For the record, you outshine the rest of the other crayons in that class." Brittany looked up. A smile formed on Brittany's face. Santana returned the smile.

"I'll go get us those cupcakes you love as a snack." Brittany headed to the kitchen.

"How's the studying going with Santana?" asked Mrs. Pierce with curiosity.

"It's going," Brittany answered. Brittany went to look for cupcakes in the refrigerator. She was having a hard time finding the cupcakes. "Do we have any leftover cupcakes? San loves them."

Mrs. Pierce raised her eyebrows from hearing the comment. "Yeah we do." Mrs. Pierce was about to hand Brittany the cupcakes on the plate, and then stopped. Brittany was confused. "We need to talk." Brittany sighed. "I've noticed you've spending all your free time with Santana lately," began Mrs. Pierce.

"She's my b-best friend," Brittany stated.

"You're not dating?" questioned Mrs. Pierce.

"No, we're not, Mom," Brittany responded with a sigh.

Mrs. Pierce ignored Brittany's statement. "The girl seems to be always around and is there for you when you're in trouble. She's the female lead in every story that you tell me. Is that just a coincidence? There seems to be something there."

Brittany bit her bottom lip thinking about what Mrs. Pierce had said. "Maybe there is, but it doesn't make any difference. Could we talk about this later?" asked a frustrated Brittany. "Santana is waiting for me. I have no idea what that last word you said means."

"Fine," Mrs. Pierce answered knowing she was not getting anywhere in the conversation. "We will need to talk about this sooner or later." Brittany rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Pierce was wondering how Santana felt about Brittany.

Brittany returned her room with the cupcakes. "Sorry I took so long," said Brittany. "It took me a while to find the cupcakes."

"It's no problem," Santana replied. Santana took a cupcake and began to eat the cupcake. "These cupcakes are so amazing." Brittany laughed at Santana's reaction. "I am totally going to ask your Mom for the recipe." Brittany also took a cupcake from the plate. Some of the frosting fell on Brittany's cheek. "You've got some frosting on your cheek." Santana pointed to Brittany's left cheek. Brittany wiped a spot on her left cheek, but missed the frosting. Santana chuckled at Brittany.

"So do you," said Brittany. Brittany took some extra frosting and placed it on Santana's cheek. Santana looked at her surprised. "Now we match." Santana wiped away the frosting from her own cheek. Brittany pouted at how much easier it was for Santana to wipe away from the frosting.

Brittany wiped away the frosting from Santana's cheek. She smiled. "There ya go." Brittany and Santana stared at one another intently. Santana was the one who broke the staring contest.

"W-we should get back to studying."

"Yeah we should," Brittany agreed.

A couple of days later, Santana was waiting for Brittany outside of her house to give her a ride to school. Brittany went towards Santana. She noticed that there was something different about Santana. Not a bad different. She was unable to place her finger on what that was though. "Hi, San you look very nice," commented Brittany.

"Thanks," Santana said with a smile forming on her face. Brittany was looking at Santana's face trying to figure out what was different about her. Santana gave her a bemused look.

"Did you get a haircut?" asked Brittany trying to figure out what was different about her.

"No," Santana answered. "But you're close. I let my hair down."

Brittany nodded. "Oh yeah. It looks really nice."

"Thank you." Santana and Brittany linked their pinkies. They headed to Santana's car.

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Ten

Brittany was lying down on the living room sofa staring at a blank television screen. Mrs. Pierce walked in the living room. She was surprised to see Brittany without Santana. It was almost like the two girls were glued to one another. Mrs. Pierce noticed how more out of place Brittany seemed to be than usual. "Where's Santana?" asked Mrs. Pierce with curiosity.

"She's having dinner with her parents," Brittany responded simply. Brittany sighed missing her best friend.

"I see. Are you ready to talk about what is going on between you and Santana?" Brittany reluctantly nodded. She had been avoiding the conversation.

"There isn't anything going on between Santana and me," admitted Brittany with a sigh. Mrs. Pierce was unconvinced by the statement. "I have feelings for Santana. I have since I first saw her." Mrs. Pierce nodded following along with her daughter's confession. "I never felt anything as strong like I have felt for her. If she and I did date, I would just be an experiment since she's into college guys or whatever. It would ruin our friendship." Brittany frowned.

"Don't you think you should tell her how you feel?" Brittany shrugged. "From what I've seen, I think that she has feelings for you, too." Brittany was confused by her mother's statement. Maybe it was one of those weird things she wouldn't understand like her cat reading her diary.

The doorbell rang. Brittany answered the door. A smile formed on her face when she saw Santana on her doorstep. Santana was avoiding making eye contact with Brittany. Brittany's smile faded wondering what was wrong with her best friend. "San," said a concerned Brittany. Santana still wouldn't look at her. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

Santana sighed. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight, Brit?" asked Santana avoiding Brittany's question. Santana hoped that Brittany's short term memory would kick in.

"Yeah of course it is," Brittany answered.

"Thanks." Santana decided to look up. Brittany noticed the injuries on Santana's face. There was a bruise surrounding Santana's left eye and cuts on both sides of her face, as well as on her lower lip. She gently touched Santana's face. Santana winced.

"Sorry." Brittany put her hands to her side.

"No worries. It wasn't you. It was the cuts."

"San, what happened?"

Santana stood quiet not wanting to explain to her best friend what really happened to her. "I… I tripped." Brittany frowned at the lie.

"You're lying."

Mrs. Pierce walked behind Brittany. "Brittany, who's at…" Mrs. Pierce was stunned when she noticed the injuries on Santana's face.

"Santana's staying here for the night," Brittany stated. Mrs. Pierce nodded. Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulder. "We're going to get your cuts cleaned up." Santana shook her head. They walked into Brittany's house.

Brittany and Santana headed to the bathroom. She was taking out some cotton swabs and hydrogen peroxide. Brittany began cleaning up Santana's cuts. Santana flinched from the pain. She hated feeling so weak. "I thought I had higher pain threshold," pointed out Santana.

"That's alright." Brittany finished cleaning the cuts. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Santana looked down.

"It's not important. I just got into a fight."

"With your parents?" Santana bit her lip and shook her head no. "You can tell me anything. Do you not trust me?"

Santana took Brittany's hands in her own. "You're the only one I could trust." A smile formed on Brittany's face. Santana returned the smile. _I just don't want to worry you. _"Let's order a pizza." 

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany left the bathroom and Santana followed her.

Later on, Santana was taking a nap in Brittany's room. Brittany was watching her sleep with a sigh wondering what Santana was keeping from her. _What happened to you? Why won't you talk to me? _

Mrs. Pierce entered Brittany's room with a pizza box. "Brit, pizza's here." Mrs. Pierce noticed Santana was sleeping. Brittany nodded. She gently nudged Santana to attempt to wake her best friend.

"Santana," Brittany said. Santana groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey sleepy head. Food's here."

"Okay. Thanks." Santana fell back to sleep. Brittany's face fell. She tried to wake Santana again, but she fell back to a quick nap. Brittany frowned.

"I could always save you two some slices." Mrs. Pierce left leaving Brittany alone with Santana.

"I wish I could tell you this while you're awake," Brittany began not knowing how her best friend would react to confession. Santana was fine with a drunken kiss, but a confession was on a different level. Brittany was trying to form the thoughts and the speech that she was about to prepare. "But I can't." Brittany pushed some hair out of Santana's face. _Here goes nothing. _"For now this is the best that I could do. This is the closest that I can tell it to you." Some tears were forming in Brittany's eyes. "I am in love with you, and… and I know that's crazy because we're best friends and you're straight and want a college guy. And I'm neither. I am most likely not going to college and definitely not a guy even though I would like to pee while standing up and wearing wifebeaters in hot weather." Brittany lost her train of thought trying to remember where she started. "I… I know that nothing could ever happen between us. Sometimes I wish you could feel the same way." _I am getting nervous talking to her while she's asleep. What's wrong with me? Imagine if I did wind up telling her this to her face. _Tears were sliding down Brittany's face. "It felt r-really good saying this to you kinda."

Brittany leaned down and kissed an unconscious Santana. She pulled back from the kiss. A smile formed on an unconscious Santana's face.

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Eleven

Brittany was playing with Santana's hair. Santana woke up from her nap. "That tickles," Santana chuckled. Brittany was embarrassed getting caught playing with her best friend's hair. She placed her hands together. "You could keep playing with my hair if you'd like." Brittany went to play with Santana's hair.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Brittany.

"Like a baby."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "But babies don't really sleep, San."

A smile formed on Santana's face. "That is true. I slept well."

Brittany nodded. "That's good." Brittany smiled. "Let's get a slice of pizza. You must be starving." Santana shook her head. They both got up from the bed. Brittany and Santana linked their pinkies and headed to the kitchen.

Later on, Santana was holding an iced pack over her black eye. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened, San?" Brittany asked with concern.

Santana sighed. "Could you please forget about it, Brit?" questioned Santana. "It wasn't a big deal." Santana looked away.

"No, I can't. You got hurt."

"I'm okay now." Santana forced a smile.

"Promise?" asked a hesitant Brittany. Brittany held out her pinky.

"I promise." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's. She noticed that Brittany had a worried look on her face. "I lied. I wasn't having dinner with my parents." Brittany raised her eyebrows wondering why Santana lied about the dinner. "My Dad's never around, but that's another story. I… I was protecting you."

Brittany frowned. _Santana was hurt by protecting me. _"What? You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did."

"Protecting me from what?"

Santana took a deep breath. "From those stupid jocks that harass you and almost threw you in the dumpster that one time. No one messes with you and gets away with it."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you were hurt defending me. They are twice your size." Santana raised Brittany's chin. "Your face is messed up… and I…"

Santana put her finger on Brittany's lips. "Stop. You're worth it." Santana's iced pack was becoming watery. "My ice is melting."

"Don't worry. I'll get you another one." Brittany got up from her bed.

"Thanks." Brittany left her room. A few minutes later, Brittany walked in with a new iced pack. She placed it over Santana's eye. Santana shivered from the contact of the iced pack. "This is super freaking cold."

"Duh, silly," Brittany chuckled.

The next day, Santana and Brittany were walking through the hallways with their pinkies linked. She wore dark shades to cover her black eye. She did not hide the other injuries on her face with bandages like Brittany had suggested. Some classmates stared at Santana's injured face wondering what had caused the injuries.

Jacob went towards Santana and Brittany. He held a microphone to Santana's face. "Do you have any comments regarding your injuries for my latest blog entry?" asked Jacob.

Santana glared at Jacob. "Go away," Brittany sighed. "Just leave Santana alone."

Jacob ignored Brittany. "Many comments believe that it has to do with defending Brittany's honor. It refueled an earlier blog past about the nature of your friendship." Santana glared at Jacob.

"I am going to strangle you with that microphone wire if you keep asking questions and leave Brittany out of this," Santana growled. Jacob swallowed. "And stop writing blogs about me, Jewfro." Jacob ran off.

Quinn snickered when she saw Santana's face. She walked towards Brittany and Santana. "I must praise whoever ruined your face." Santana clenched her fist. She was about to hit Quinn, but Brittany held her back. "Wow. You're on a really tight leash."

Santana and Brittany walked past Quinn. She groaned. "It's going to be a long ass day," Santana sighed. Brittany frowned knowing how the rumor mill at McKinley worked out.

"We could skip if you'd like," Brittany suggested.

A smile formed on Santana's face. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get the hell out of here." Santana and Brittany left McKinley.

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet.

Chapter Twelve

Santana and Brittany were in Santana's car. Santana was driving around trying to figure out where they were going to hang out. "What should we do on our day off?" asked Brittany with curiosity.

"How about we go to the mall?" Santana suggested. Brittany nodded. Santana looked at Brittany while the traffic light was red. "H-how did you realize you were into girls?" Santana questioned with curiosity.

Brittany was surprised at the question. "I… I'd uh rather not say." Brittany was nervously playing with her hands.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter, San."

"I think it does."

_I guess I could tell her. _"Okay. I… I guess I've always known that I was attracted to girls on some level or whatever, but wasn't able to accept it," began Brittany. Santana nodded. "I used to be on the Cheerios my freshman year. Quinn and I used to be friends." Santana was surprised by the confession. "She found out my secret and freaked out. I think it has to do with her religious beliefs or something. Quinn told Coach Sylvester and I got kicked me off the squad." Brittany took a deep breath.

Santana took her right hand off the steering wheel. She held Brittany's hand. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. I didn't have to lie anymore." Brittany smiled sadly.

"The bullying began when you were forced out of the closet though." Brittany nodded.

"That was a small price." Santana was skeptical with Brittany's confession. "How did you know that you were straight?"

_Where in the world did that come from? _Santana nearly slammed her foot on the brake. "It's not the same thing, Brit," Santana began with a sigh. "I guess I always knew." _Or I thought I did. I'm not so sure anymore. _Brittany forced a smile on her face.

Later on, Brittany and Santana were at the dressing room at the mall. Santana was wearing a black dress that accentuated her cleavage. "Brit, how does this dress look on me?" Santana asked. Santana twirled around in her dress.

Brittany was practically drooling. _Have to stay focused. _"A-awesome! You definitely should buy the dress."

Santana grinned. "Thanks." Santana went to change out of her dress. "Could you unzip me?"

"S-sure." Brittany went behind Santana. She lowered the zipper to Santana's dress. Santana turned to face Brittany.

"Thanks." Santana and Brittany's faces were now a couple of centimeters from one another. Brittany's eyes were traveling from Santana's eyes to Santana's lips. Santana suddenly felt nervous. _Why am I getting nervous? _"U-um I should…" _I have to play this off cool._

"Should?" Brittany asked with a hopeful smile. Brittany's lips almost touched Santana's.

Santana moved back. _Brittany and I almost kissed. I can't blame it on the alcohol this time. _"Change back to my regular clothes." Brittany's smile faded. Santana noticed this. _Definitely not the alcohol._

Brittany nodded. "Right." Brittany handed Santana her clothes for her to change back into. Santana went to get changed.

A couple of days later, Brittany and Santana were heading to their lockers in between their classes with their pinkies linked. She noticed Karofsky shove Kurt against the lockers. Karofsky was about to punch Kurt. Even with his arm in a sling and a broken nose, his injuries didn't stop him from bullying other students. Brittany went towards Karofsky. "Brit, come back!" Santana called. Santana sighed and followed Brittany.

"Leave him alone," said Brittany. Karofsky turned to Brittany.

Karofsky scoffed. "Beat it or I'll have to break my peace treaty with your girlfriend," Karofsky snarled.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "I…I don't have a girlfriend," said a confused Brittany.

"Are you that retarded?" Karofsky sneered.

"Don't ever call her that," Santana retorted. "Take a hike before you get castrated." Karofsky glared at Santana and Brittany. He stormed off.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you for saving me, ladies," said Kurt. Kurt walked away.

"Brit, what were you thinking?" asked Santana with a sigh.

Brittany shrugged. "You protect me, but no one protects Kurt or… or you."

Santana shook her head at the comment. "That's not your job, Brit." 

"But it's yours to protect me?" Santana nodded. "W-why?"

"It's different. You're my b-best friend." _It sounds like an illogical excuse._

"And I'm yours. I don't get it."

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I am just looking out for you." The bell rang. "Let's head to Spanish."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

Chapter Thirteen

Brittany and Santana were playing Dance Dance Revolution at Santana's house. The screen flashed that Brittany was the winner. "I win again, San." A smile was on Brittany's. Santana returned the smile.

"Yeah. You're an awesome dancer." The doorbell rang. Santana went to answer the door. She was surprised to see who was at the door. Santana scowled.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" said the voice smugly. The boy went to kiss Santana, but Santana pushed back.

"Why are you here, Jeff?" Santana sighed.

"I came for a visit."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I figured with you randomly showing up at my doorstep."

Brittany went downstairs wondering what was keeping Santana from their rematch. She frowned when she saw Santana with Jeff. Who did this guy think he was? Jeff noticed Brittany. A smirk formed on Jeff's lips. "Who's your friend?" Santana turned to see Brittany.

"Jeff, I want you to meet someone. Brittany, this is ex-boyfriend Jeff. Jeff, this is… Brittany she's my…" _Why can't I say she's my best friend? _

"I'm her best friend."

"You could've just said that, Santana," Jeff pointed out with a laugh. Santana glared at Jeff.

Brittany reluctantly held out her hand for Jeff to shake. Jeff ignored it though. Brittany withdrew her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jed." _You're not the only one who can be rude._

"It's Jeff," he retorted. Brittany simply shrugged not caring less what the guy's name was. He simply was a threat to her. "Is there anywhere in this hick town that has a good place to eat?"

Brittany was uncomfortable with the way Jeff looked at Santana. The last thing she wanted to do was be a third wheel. "I… I have to head home," said Brittany not allowing Santana to respond to Jeff's question.

Santana turned to Brittany and frowned. "Why? I still need to beat you at DDR at some point." Brittany smiled.

"You wish." Santana laughed. "I remembered my Mom's making my favorite dinner when Jed mentioned dinner." _Yeah right. My Mom only has the stove since it came with the kitchen._

_Did I do something wrong? _"Oh. Enjoy your meal." _I guess I'm stuck with this tool for dinner. At least I'll have a free meal._

_Was there sadness in her voice? I must be imagining things again. _"Thanks. Enjoy your date."

_It's not a date. _"I'll text you later." Brittany began to walk to her car.

Jeff turned to Santana who was watching Brittany leave. There was something going on between that didn't quite add up between the two girls. "What's going on?"

Santana groaned. "Leave me alone." Santana sat on her porch swing.

Jeff ignored Santana's statement. "Do you think the airhead would go out with me?" challenged Jeff.

Santana glared at Jeff. "First of all, she's not an airhead." _You're so barking up the wrong tree. _"Second of all, you're not even her type." _I think I might be her type. Let's not think about that now._

Jeff leered. "I'm everyone's type."

Santana scoffed. "Unless you magically grew a freaking vagina you're not her type."

Jeff smirked. "Oh really? Have you and her…"

"No! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter."

"Sorry. But you are single?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, here are slim pickings of men in Lima, Ohio and also you from California."

"What now? You're into girls?"

"You're buying me dinner at Breadstix. And I'm not talking about it with you."

Jeff raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It's a date?" asked a confused Jeff.

"No, but I want to go have my breadsticks." Santana got up from the porch seat. She headed to her car and Jeff followed her.

Later on, an intoxicated Santana rang the doorbell to Brittany's house. Brittany opened the door. She had a questioning look on her face. Before she was able to say anything, Santana crashed her lips on to Brittany's. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Their kissing soon became heated until Brittany broke the kiss. "Hello," said a confused Brittany. _Has she been drinking? Her breath smells funny._

"You're so cute when you're confused," Santana said touching Brittany's cheek. Brittany closed her eyes briefly leaning into Santana's touch.

"Have you been drinking with your _boyfriend_?" asked Brittany not able to conceal her jealousy from Santana.

"You're jealous," Santana observed with a drunken smile. Brittany rolled her eyes. "T-there's nothing to be jealous about. We're n-not d-dating." Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany, but Brittany moved back.

"You want to though. Where is he anyway?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "N-no I don't. I ditched him after he paid for dinner at Breadsticks. I went home and raided my parents' liquor cabinet. I w-wanted to forget…" Santana was on the verge of tears at this point.

Brittany sighed. She hugged Santana. Santana returned the hug. What was going on with Santana? What did she want to forget? Brittany broke the hug. "You didn't drive here, right?"

"I c-called the yellow car that goes vroom vroom." Santana laughed. 

"L-look I don't want you to get in trouble. You could stay the night." Brittany steadied Santana. They walked into the house.

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

Chapter Fourteen

Santana turned to her side to see Brittany who was asleep. Santana sighed heavily and remembered getting drunk and making out with Brittany the previous night. They were fresh on her mind. She was cursed with being able to recall what she had done when she was intoxicated.

Santana's friendship with Brittany was becoming complicated. First, Brittany kissed Santana while she was drunk. It was written off as an accident. Then the almost kiss between them in the dressing room. Then Santana was drunk and kissed Brittany. _What have I done? I have to find a way to take that kiss back. _

Brittany woke up. "Good morning," Brittany said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Brit." _There has to be an easy way to rip off the band aid. _

Brittany looked at Santana. "A-are you okay?" asked a concerned Brittany. _I wonder if she remembers the kiss. _Santana nodded. Brittany was unconvinced by the statement. "San, w-we need to talk." Santana scowled not wanting to think about the kiss anymore. "About the kiss last night…"

"Oh yeah," Santana said attempting to be nonchalant. "The kiss." Brittany nodded. "I w-was drunk. It didn't mean anything." Brittany nodded sadly. _It might have meant something to Brit from her nod. _"C-can we go back to the way we were?" Santana gave Brittany a pleading look.

Brittany frowned. "I wish I could say we could, but we can't." Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "The kiss meant something to me." Santana stood quiet. Brittany sighed knowing their friendship was faltering. "I wished it meant the same to you." Brittany was dejected. _I thought it might._

"I'm sorry, Brit. But it's just a crush." _It will go away, right? _Brittany shook her head no. Santana gave Brittany a questioning look.

Brittany took a deep breath. _It's now or never. _"It's not just a crush. I… I'm in l-love with you." Brittany paused. "I love you, Santana." A smile formed on Brittany's face.

Santana was stunned by the confession. It was not the first time that someone told her that they loved her. It was the first time by a girl. "Brit, I…I…" Santana bit her bottom lip trying to figure out how to respond. "I… I don't feel that way about you. I wished I did." Santana looked away and her voice cracked as she said, "I'm n-not in love with y-you." _Why did it hurt so much to say that?_

Brittany forced Santana to look at her. Santana avoided looking at Brittany. _I don't believe her. _"Why didn't you look at me when you told me?" asked an unconvinced Brittany.

"I… I don't know," Santana lied. _I don't want to see the pain I caused you. _Tears began to slide down Santana's cheeks. The tears were hitting the sheets. Santana looked down and wiped away her tears.

"I do." The statement caused Santana to look at Brittany. "I know that you're scared."

Santana looked at Brittany in disbelief. "I'm not scared!" Santana protested. _I don't get scared. _Santana got up from Brittany's bed. She began walking around Brittany's room. Brittany was watching her. "I don't love you. I'm straight, Brittany!"

Brittany stood up. She prevented Santana from moving any further. "It's okay to be scared." Brittany took Santana's hand and held it. Santana stared at their hands. She pulled her hand away from Brittany's. Brittany was hurt.

_I… I have to get out of here. _"I'm not like you, Brit." Santana stormed out of Brittany's room. She ignored Brittany pleading for Santana to come back. Brittany broke down into tears that she had been holding in.

Santana was about to head downstairs and saw Mrs. Pierce. "Where are you headed?" Mrs. Pierce asked with curiosity.

"H-home, Mrs. Pierce."

Mrs. Pierce shook her head. "She really cares about you, Santana."

Santana sighed. "I really care about her, too. I just…"

"I misjudged you."

"I'm not a lesbian." Santana bit her lip. "Tell Brittany I'm sorry." Santana ran down the stairs and left the house.

Mrs. Pierce walked into Brittany's room. She saw Brittany hugging herself. Mrs. Pierce walked towards her daughter and hugged her. Tears continued to fall down Brittany's face.

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

Chapter Fifteen

Brittany stood in room for weeks. She was still upset over the heartbreak. Brittany couldn't stop crying replaying the rejection in her head.

Brittany hadn't left her room for anything, except using for the bathroom. Brittany didn't leave for school, or to eat. Brittany had lost some weight and her clothes were becoming baggy on her. Brittany didn't bother to take a bath. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Santana and just being best friends.

Santana had left several voicemails, texts, and even showed up several times. Mrs. Pierce had been supportive during the last couple of weeks and shooed Santana away. She had tried to get Brittany to talk to her, but Brittany wasn't able to do that though. Brittany wasn't ready to admit out loud that the chance of her and Santana becoming a couple was over.

There was a knock on Brittany's door. "Go away, Mom," Brittany said in tears. Mrs. Pierce opened the door anyway.

"To a Mom, go away means to come in," joked Mrs. Pierce. Mrs. Pierce sat on the bed. "She came asking for you again. You're going to have to tell me what happened sooner or later."

"I don't why she's even bothering," Brittany sighed. Mrs. Pierce nodded listening to Brittany. "She broke my heart yet wants a friendship from me?"

"Maybe she wants to make things right," responded Mrs. Pierce. Brittany shrugged. "She's worried about you."

"Maybe," Brittany stated.

"You need to go back to school. You belong there getting an education, not here moping over Santana. You need to try to talk to Santana to see if you could fix your friendship."

"I guess," Brittany sighed. "I don't know about Santana though."

The next day, Brittany was walking through the hallway holding her binder to her chest. She bumped into someone causing her to drop her binder ground. "I am so sorry," Brittany said not really looking at who she bumped into. Brittany went to pick up her binder, but the person went to reach for the binder first.

Brittany realized it was Santana. "It's cool since I was the one who wasn't looking at where I was going," replied Santana as she handed Brittany her books. "H-how have you been, Brit?" _That's a dumb question. I hurt her._

"Not so good," Brittany admitted with a sigh. Brittany placed a hair behind her ear. "How are you?"

"Same," agreed Santana. "I r-really miss you." Santana observed Brittany's appearance and frowned. "We need to talk," sighed Santana. Before Brittany could respond, Santana took Brittany by her hand and led her to an empty classroom. "Why does it look like you haven't eaten lately? The hoodie you're wearing never looked this baggy on you. Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts? I paid you several visits, however your Mom intercepted."

"I stopped eating so I lost some weight," Brittany explained. "It's not really a big deal. I wasn't ready to talk to you. It was too hard."

"You starving yourself is a really big deal," sighed Santana. "What if you wind up in the hospital? What if you wind up being an anorexic?"

Brittany sighed not wanting to be lectured anymore. "I…I need to get to class."

"Very well," sighed a defeated Santana. "It's good to see you're back at school."

"Thanks," Brittany said. Brittany left the classroom leaving a worried Santana behind.

Later on, Brittany walked into Spanish class. "Good to see you, Brittany," Mr. Schuester said.

Quinn walked into the classroom and scoffed. "Mr. Schuester's lying."

Brittany sighed. Quinn sat at her seat. Brittany began to see the room spinning. "Why is the room spinning?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. _She still hasn't eaten. No wonder I didn't see her at lunch. _Brittany attempted to walk towards her desk, but collapsed. Santana ran towards Brittany's side. Finn and Rachel went towards Brittany. "Give her some space." Finn moved back while Rachel did the same while rolling her eyes. Santana shook Brittany attempting to wake her up. "Brit, wake up." _Damn._ "I-I'll take her to the nurse's office," Santana offered. Mr. Schuester nodded. Santana carried Brittany and left the classroom. She headed towards the nurse's office.

Awhile later, Brittany woke up in the nurse's office. She looked around the room and saw Santana. "Santana?" Brittany sat up.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Santana handed Brittany a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, as well, a chocolate milk carton. _Luckily I saved this sandwich. _"Eat this."

Brittany attempted to hand back the sandwich and the milk back to Santana. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are." Santana split the sandwich in half. "You could eat half of the sandwich so you'll have something in your stomach." Santana handed Brittany the larger half of the sandwich. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll have the smaller half." Santana took a bite out of the smaller half of the sandwich. Brittany reluctantly took a bite out of the larger half. She opened the milk carton. She had a sip of milk.

Brittany got up. "We have to go back to class."

"No, we're staying here." Santana had Brittany sit back down. Brittany looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"You don't have to be here, Santana."

"I want to be here." Santana went to give Brittany back her larger half of the sandwich. Brittany went to eat the sandwich.

Tbc…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff. It's an alright update.

Chapter Sixteen

Brittany was sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office. "Do you know why you're here?" asked Ms. Pillsbury asked with curiosity.

"No," answered a confused Brittany. Brittany was thinking of reasons she was called into Ms. Pillsbury's office. "I don't have another bird in my locker."

Ms. Pillsbury raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Um that's good to know, Brittany. Your teachers have been concerned with your eating habits or lack thereof." Ms. Pillsbury pushed pamphlets towards Brittany's side. Brittany ignored the pamphlets.

Brittany sighed. "Have you ever been in love?" questioned Brittany. Ms. Pillsbury was surprised by the question. She frowned. Was being in love causing Brittany to starve herself?

"Does the girl you're in love made a comment about losing weight?" Brittany shook her head no.

"Santana doesn't love me," Brittany stated on the verge of tears. Brittany sighed. Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widened from the mention of Santana's name. She didn't have any appointments with Santana, but had heard about her from different teachers and students. Ms. Pillsbury handed Brittany a box of tissue. Brittany took the tissue. "I t-thought that it w-wasn't a b-big deal to m-miss a meal. I l-lost track of how many meals I skipped. Now I didn't feel hungry anymore." Brittany sighed. "And now she's back and is trying to get me to eat again. It's only because she feels guilty."

"Santana cares about you," Ms. Pillsbury pointed out.

"I guess, but she confuses me. It was like this one time…"

_Santana held a French fry for Brittany to eat. "Here have a fry." Brittany shook her head no. "Just a bite." Brittany sighed not wanting to eat the French fry. She reluctantly took the French fry and took a bite._

"Did you confront her with how you're feeling?"

Brittany frowned. "W-why? Last time I did that, it didn't do any good." Brittany grimaced. Santana walked into Ms. Pillsbury's office.

Ms. Pillsbury sighed. "Santana, you can't just barge in here in the middle of a session."

Santana ignored Ms. Pillsbury. She turned to look at Brittany. "Brit, I was looking for you all over. You missed lunch." Santana handed Brittany a brown paper bag and sat on the chair next to Brittany.

Ms. Pillsbury shook her head. "Santana, this is a private session." Santana glared at Ms. Pillsbury. Ms. Pillsbury was alarmed. "On the other hand, Brittany is there anything you would like to share with Santana while she's here?"

Brittany stared blankly at the bag. "It's your favorite." Brittany went to have lunch.

Brittany shrugged. "I… I guess." Brittany stood quiet trying to figure out how to tell Santana about her frustrations.

"Brit?" asked Santana. Santana went to reach for Brittany's hand. Brittany pulled her hand away. "You could tell me."

"You don't need to make sure I eat," Brittany pointed out.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you're doing it because you're feeling guilty." Brittany looked down.

"Is Brittany right, Santana?" questioned Ms. Pillsbury.

"I guess so," Santana responded with a shrug. _If I didn't hurt her, she wouldn't be such a wreck. _"But I'm also worried about you, Brit. And I care about you so much." _I wish things were back to the way that they used to be._

_But you don't love me._ Brittany bit her lip. The bell rang. _I need to leave. _

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today." Brittany nodded. She got up trying to hide her tears that were forming. Brittany walked out of the office. Santana ran after Brittany. The other students were looking at them confused.

_You're not getting away from me that easily. _"Brit!" Santana called. Brittany ignored Santana. "Brittany!" Santana caught up with Brittany. She put her hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany pushed Santana's hand off of her shoulder. Santana sighed. "Don't push me away."

"Like you do with me?" asked Brittany sadly. Santana grimaced from the comment.

_She doesn't mean that. Or does she? _"I know you're still mad at me."

"Not mad." Santana was unconvinced with Brittany's statement. "I thought you didn't get scared off easily." Santana winced remembering telling Brittany those words. She didn't think that they would wind up haunting her. "But you were scared that day..."

"Y-yeah I was," Santana admitted with a sigh. Santana took a sharp breath hating to admit to a weakness. "W-we're going to be late to class. Could we talk about this later?" Brittany reluctantly nodded. Santana held out her pinky. Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's. They headed to Spanish class.

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

Chapter Seventeen

Santana and Brittany were walking through the park. She reached for Brittany's hand. Brittany gave Santana a questioning look. "I wanted to tell you…" _Why does this have to be so hard? I've had weeks to think over what I wanted to say. How she was right about me being scared._

Brittany frowned. "I know what you're going to say though," Brittany began. Santana looked at Brittany surprised. "You're going to say that we could try being friends again." Santana nodded. "B-but being your best friend isn't enough for me anymore."

Santana grimaced. "So you're going to give up our friendship, just like that?" asked a hurt Santana.

Brittany sighed. "I thought we had that established this a few weeks ago," Brittany answered. "I told you that I was in love with you. You told me that you weren't in love with me."

Santana bit her lip. _I shouldn't have pushed you away. _"I need you in my life and I know you need me, too," explained Santana. Brittany didn't respond. _I was stupid for saying I wasn't in love with you._ "I know you don't want to just be my friend again, but…" Santana looked down.

"But what though?" Brittany questioned.

"N-nothing," responded Santana with a sigh. Santana continued walking, but Brittany stopped. "Forget what I just said."

"It's not nothing," Brittany stated. Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "What's going on?" Santana looked back at Brittany.

"This is all new to me, Brit," admitted Santana. "What I'm feeling." Brittany nodded along listening to Santana's confession. "I w-wasn't supposed to…" _Love you._ Santana stopped herself from saying the word before making things any more complicated than they already were.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Supposed to?" Brittany asked with curiosity. Santana stood quiet not wanting to respond to Brittany's question.

Santana decided to break the silence. "Why can't we try being friends again?" asked Santana avoiding the question.

"I don't know if I could do that," Brittany answered. Brittany was about to leave, but Santana stopped her.

"I'm trying to make things right here," began Santana trying to hide her desperation. "Could we at least try being friends again and see where it goes from there?"

_I'll take what I can get. _"Fine," Brittany stated. A smile formed on Santana's face. "I'm not making any promises though." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's.

A couple of weeks later, Santana walked towards Brittany. _It's time to not be a coward anymore._ "Hey Brit," said Santana. "How are you?"

"Hey," Brittany said. "I'm fine. How about you?" Brittany noticed how nervous Santana was. Santana's hands were shaking. "Are you okay, San?" Brittany reached for Santana's hands.

"I've n-never been better actually," replied Santana. "I have a question to ask you." Brittany urged Santana to continue.

"What's up?" Brittany asked with curiosity.

"W-would you go out with me?" questioned Santana. Brittany looked surprised, but a smile formed on her lips.

"Wow, I didn't think you would ask me that, but I'm glad you did," Brittany stated with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" asked Santana with hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes, it is a yes," Brittany answered. "Are you sure you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, I am," said Santana. "I wouldn't ask you out just because. Look, you wanted us to go somewhere, right? We could try going on a date."

"It sounds like a plan to me," Brittany replied with a grin. Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana quickly. "You won't regret it. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Glad to hear it," Santana stated. "I have to go." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on her cheek. She walked away. Brittany smiled and watched Santana leave.

Tbc…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter Eighteen

Brittany was getting ready for her date with Santana. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Mrs. Pierce walked behind Brittany. "You're all dressed up," observed Mrs. Pierce. "Going on a hot date?" Brittany nodded. Mrs. Pierce was surprised. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm going out with Santana." Mrs. Pierce raised her eyebrows.

"Santana?" Brittany nodded. "I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Pierce hugged Brittany from behind.

Meanwhile, Santana was getting frantic trying to figure out what to wear on her date with Brittany. _I'v_e _gone on a date before. Just not with a girl or Brittany._ Santana had different options of outfits on the bed. _Well that double date didn't really count._

Mrs. Lopez was watching Santana amused. "I've never seen you like this, mija. Who is he?"

Santana was alarmed by the question. "There's no he, madre."

"If you say so." Santana walked out of her bedroom.

Awhile later, Brittany rang the doorbell to Santana's house. Santana opened the door. Brittany was in awe of how beautiful Santana looked. Santana wore a black dress. She had her hair loose. "Wow, San you look beautiful," commented Brittany. A slight blush formed on Santana's face. Santana tried to hide her blush.

"T-thanks," responded Santana. "You do, too." Brittany bowed her head.

Brittany revealed a bouquet of lilies. "These are for you."

Santana smiled. "Aw lilies. They're my favorite." Santana smelled the lilies. She kissed Brittany softly. Brittany smiled into the kiss. Santana broke the kiss.

Santana went to put the lilies in a vase. She went back to Brittany. Brittany held out her hand. Santana took her hand. They left Santana's house.

Later on, Santana and Brittany were at Breadstix seated at a booth. They were looking at their menus. "You could order whatever you'd like. Dinner is on me."

"Are you sure?" asked Santana. Brittany nodded.

The waitress walked toward their booth. "What would you like to order?" asked the waitress.

"I would have a baked ziti and a Dr. Pepper." Santana closed her menu.

The waitress looked at Brittany. "And you, miss?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. And a Dr. Pepper as well."

The waitress walked away with their menus. "Sooo here we are."

"Here we are." Brittany stared at Santana.

"You're staring," pointed out an amused Santana.

"Admiring," Brittany corrected. A huge smile formed on Santana's face. Santana went to have a breadstick. She shared a piece with Brittany. "What made you change your mind?" asked Brittany with curiosity.

The question caught Santana off guard. "Hmm." _I should have_ _seen this question coming. _

"I'm happy we're on a date and all, but what..."

"I realized I needed to stop being scared," Santana began. Santana took a deep breath. "I...I didn't know if the option of us would always be around."

Brittany took Santana's hand. "I would've waited, you know."

Santana looked at their hands. "I...I know."

The waitress arrived with their meals. "Enjoy your meals."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Santana and Brittany began to eat their meals. They were sneaking peeks at one another when the other one wasn't looking. At one point, Santana and Brittany looked at each other at the same time. They both blushed. "Do you think we could make these dates a regular thing?" asked Brittany.

"Definitely," Santana answered.

Mr. Lopez walked towards Brittany and Santana's booth. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Mr. Lopez.

Santana's face drained of color. "W-we... I..."

Brittany notic_e_d how Santana's demeanor had changed. "No," responded Brittany. Santana looked at Brittany surprised. Brittany gave Santana a reassuring nod.

Mr. Lopez was unconvinced noticing the girls were dressed up, but let the comment slide. "If you say so," Mr. Lopez said. "Enjoy your dinner, girls." Mr. Lopez walked away.

Santana let out a sigh of relief. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's fine. You'll tell them when you're ready."

"You're amazing."

"I know." Santana chuckled.

After Brittany and Santana's date, Brittany drove Santana to her house. "Here we are," said Brittany.

"Yes, we are," Santana replied. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Me, too," agreed Brittany. "Let me walk you to your front door." Brittany opened the passenger side of the door for Santana. Brittany and Santana walked towards Santana's front door.

"Thank you for tonight," Santana stated.

"No problem," responded Brittany. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek and kissed Santana passionately on the lips. Santana tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair and the kiss became more passionate. Brittany gently bit down on Santana's bottom lip. Santana pulled back from the kiss with a smile.

Tbc…


	19. Chapter 19

Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

Chapter Nineteen

Santana walked into her house. She noticed her parents were waiting for her in the living room. Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "We need to talk," Mr. Lopez began with a sigh. Santana nodded. "I did interrupt something."

Santana was stunned. "W-we…"

"You were right when you said that it wasn't a he."

Santana sighed. "I can explain."

"Are you dating a girl to get back at us?" Mr. Lopez questioned.

Santana looked at her parents in disbelief. "Of course not!"

"Then why did you lie when I came by your booth?" Santana looked at Mr. Lopez in disbelief. "I followed your friend's car."

"Girlfriend."

Mr. Lopez rubbed his temple. "Are you serious about her?"

"It was our first date."

"That wasn't my question, Santana."

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure you could bring her over to dinner," added Mrs. Lopez. Santana bit her lip in contemplation.

The next day, Brittany kissed Santana by the lockers. Santana pulled back. "We need to talk."

"I agree." Brittany leaned in for another kiss. Santana moved back.

"Not that kind of talk, Brit."

Brittany grinned. "It was worth a shot."

"My parents want to invite you to dinner tonight to get to know you better.

"They do?" said a surprised Brittany.

"Yeah."

"Aren't they like never around?"

"Pretty much. You don't have to go."

"No, I was just surprised, San. I'll go."

"Thanks." Santana handed Brittany several index cards.

Brittany looked at them confused. "What's this? More homework?"

"T-there's a few things you should know. My parents aren't laid back like your Mom. Just look it over before coming tonight."

"Okie dokie. Now can we make out?"

Santana nodded. Brittany and Santana kissed.

A couple of hours later, Brittany rang the doorbell to Santana's house. Santana opened the door. Brittany was wearing a simple white dress. Her hair was in a bun. "Wow."

"Do I look bad?"

"No, you look different."

"A bad different?"

"Never." Santana kissed Brittany. She held out her hand for Brittany to take. They went inside Santana's house.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," Brittany said with a smile. Brittany went towards them. She held out her hand for Santana's parents to shake. They reluctantly shook Brittany's hand.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Mrs. Lopez said. Santana walked to Brittany's side.

Santana kissed Brittany on her cheek. Brittany smiled. They walked into the kitchen.

"Everything smells so yummy," Brittany commented. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez shared a look. Santana glared at her parents.

"Believe me it is," Brit," said Santana. Brittany held out a chair for Santana to sit in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Brittany sat at the chair beside Santana. "So tell us about yourself," Mrs. Lopez said.

"Mom," said Santana in a warning tone.

"It's okay," said Brittany. "I live with my Mom. I have an older sister, but she's away at school."

"And your father?" Mr. Lopez questioned.

Brittany's mood changed. Santana noticed this. "She doesn't need to answer that."

"I am only asking a simple question. I want to know about who you're dating."

"You're grilling," Santana retorted.

"It's okay. My Dad left when I was four."

"What do you mean left?" asked Mr. Lopez.

Santana glared at Mr. Lopez. "He abandoned my Mom and me," Brittany answered. "He was into drugs."

"Not surprising," muttered Mr. Lopez.

Brittany heard the comment and frowned. "What about school?" asked Mrs. Lopez. "Santana's a smart girl."

"I know." Brittany smiled at Santana. Santana returned the smile.

"How are your grades?"

Brittany's smile faded. "They're okay. I get some b's and c's."

Mr. Lopez gave a disapproving look to Brittany.

Awhile later, Santana's parents were talking in the kitchen. "I don't know what she sees in that girl," Mr. Lopez said.

"I know," added Mrs. Lopez. "It was one thing when she was dating boys in college, but now she's dating girls?" Mr. Lopez nodded in agreement.

Santana walked into the kitchen. "Is there a problem?" Santana challenged.

"You could give that boy a call that you went on the blind date with," said Mrs. Lopez.

"I'm not interested," Santana replied coldly.

Mr. Lopez sighed in exasperation. "This is just a phase you're going through."

"A phase?"

"Yes, mija. We don't even know our daughter anymore," Mrs. Lopez added. Santana scowled.

"You never knew me," retorted Santana. "All you do is work."

"How else do you think that you have those inappropriate clothes you wear or a roof over your head?"

You didn't even try to know her. You didn't try to know the girl I'm in love with!"

Santana's parents were stunned.

"The girl that you're with?" Santana's parents said in unison.

Brittany walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, what did you say, San?" Santana turned to look at Brittany. She went towards her. "I'm in love with you." Brittany smiled. "It took me some time, but I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too."

"Let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, Santana. If you leave, you can't come back."

Santana ignored Mr. Lopez. They left the house.

Tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I have been debating on where I want this chapter to go. Hopefully it doesn't suck. I'm still processing over the events that happened between Brittana in Sexy. I never thought that Santana would be the one to say I love you first. I was so proud of her.

Chapter Twenty

Brittany and Santana were sitting in Brittany's car. Brittany's car was parked outside of Santana's house. "If you want, I could get more of your stuff."

Santana sighed. "I'll be fine." Brittany reached for Santana's hand. "I just don't have anywhere to go."

"That's not true." Santana looked at Brittany with curiosity. "You are going to stay with me. My Mom won't mind." A small smile formed on Santana's face.

"Thanks, Brit." Santana kissed Brittany softly. Brittany pulled back from the kiss. She rested her forehead against Santana's. "You were amazing tonight."

"Your parents hated me." Brittany looked down and sighed. Santana lifted Brittany's chin. She cupped Brittany's chin.

"They're idiots."

Brittany chuckled. "Yeah they are."

Awhile later, Brittany and Santana walked into Brittany's house holding hands. Mrs. Pierce gave a questioning glance to the girls. "Santana is going to stay here for awhile," Brittany said to Mrs. Pierce.

Mrs. Pierce nodded. "You could stay here as you long as you need to, Santana."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Pierce."

Brittany and Santana walked into Brittany's room. Santana went to empty out her duffel bag. Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana put her hand over Brittany's/

"Do you need any help?" asked Brittany with curiosity. Santana shook her head no.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"San." Santana turned to look at Brittany.

"Yeah?"

Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm sure they'll come around." Brittany was unsure of how to reassure her girlfriend. She hoped that Santana's parents would change their minds.

Santana sighed. "No, they won't. They aren't like your Mom." Brittany frowned from the comment. "It's getting late. We should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah." Brittany went to get extra blankets.

During the night, Brittany was tossing and turning in the bed. She opened her eyes and sighed. Brittany noticed her girlfriend was able to sleep better than her. She carefully got up from the bed attempting not to wake Santana.

Brittany walked out of the room. "Brit?" Santana noticed Brittany left. A few moments later, Brittany returned with a glass of water. Santana turned on Brittany's lamp. Brittany blinked adjusting her eyes to the light.

"Bright light, bright light." Santana laughed.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Santana.

"Can't sleep."

Santana sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brittany shook her head.

"Are you sick of me already?" joked Santana.

"Never. It's not that."

"What is it?" Santana sat up.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Brittany was about to shut of the lamp, but Santana stopped her. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Brittany sighed. "It's my fault you're homeless."

"I wouldn't say I'm homeless."

"Why?" said a confused Brittany.

"You're my home," Santana replied. "It was my house where I lived, but not my home." Santana and Brittany kissed. "And for the record, it wasn't your fault. My parents don't understand those kinds of things."

"This is why you told me we couldn't be together."

"Yeah."

"Do you regret telling them?" asked a concerned Brittany.

"No," Santana answered.

A couple of days later, Brittany rang the doorbell to the Lopez's house. Mrs. Lopez opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Mrs. Lopez asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you and Mr. Lopez," answered Brittany.

"That's not possible. We have nothing to say to you. We lost our daughter because you corrupted her."

"No, you didn't lose her."

"She wasn't like this when we lived in California. We moved out here and she meets you and then our family falls apart."

Brittany bit her lip. "Who's at the door?" Mr. Lopez appeared. "What do you want?"

"To set things right. Don't turn your backs on Santana. She needs your support."

"She left," Mrs. Lopez pointed out.

"I know Santana. She felt like she couldn't…"

"We don't have to listen to this," Mr. Lopez snarled. Mr. Lopez was about to shut the door on Brittany's face, but Mrs. Lopez stopped him.

"Like she couldn't?" asked Mrs. Lopez with curiosity.

"She was forced to choose. She shouldn't have to choose between her parents and me." Brittany sighed.

"This thing you have with her isn't right. Just go." Brittany walked away.

Tbc…


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, but I do own Janet and Jeff.

Chapter Twenty-One

Brittany and Santana were in their Spanish class waiting for their exam to begin. She was anxiously tapping her pen on her desk. "Will you stop doing that?" Quinn hissed.

Brittany bit her lip and put her pen down.

"Leave Brittany alone," Santana retorted.

A girl walked into the classroom. "Sorry to interrupt. Santana Lopez is wanted in Principal Figgin's office." There was a collective ooh's throughout the class. Brittany glanced at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana didn't do anything," Brittany stated defending Santana.

"Santana has a test to take," Mr. Schuester pointed out.

"It's important."

Mr. Schuester sighed in defeat. "Santana, you could make up this test tomorrow during your lunch period." Santana sighed in exasperation not wanting to give up her lunch period. She packed up her bookbag.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Good luck. I know that you'll do great." Brittany smiled. "I'll meet you by our lockers." Santana left the classroom.

Brittany watched Santana's retreating figure. "Luck won't help you pass," Quinn commented when she realized that Santana was not around to hear the comment. Brittany sighed.

Santana headed towards Principal Figgin's office wondering what had caused her to wind up going to his office. She was stunned to see her mother waiting for her in the main office. Mrs. Lopez walked towards Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk."

Santana raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Now is not a good time. I need to take an exam." Santana was about to walk away, but Mrs. Lopez wouldn't allow her to.

"I signed you out for the rest of the day."

Santana looked at Mrs. Lopez in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you for us to talk, mija."

"You and Papí said enough to me the other night." Santana was about to return to class, but Mrs. Lopez stopped her.

"At least hear what I have to say."

"Fine, but if you have anything negative to say about Brittany or our relationship I'm leaving." Santana and Mrs. Lopez left McKinley High. She took out her cell phone and texted Brittany: _My Mom was at the office. She signed me out for the rest of the day. _Santana bit her lip.

Brittany walked out of class after her exam reading her text message. She replied: _Really? Good luck._

Quinn shoved Brittany. Brittany's phone fell to the ground. She went to pick up her phone. Santana had replied to Brittany's text message.

_Thanks._

Mrs. Lopez was driving her car. "You shouldn't be texting your _friend_ while she's taking a test."

"We're not just friends."

"This was a big surprise for us."

"It was a surprise for me, too."

"Was she the first girl you liked?" Santana nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't have moved here." Santana looked at Mrs. Lopez in disbelief. "You were fine before you met _her._"

Santana blinked back tears that were forming. "It's just a phase that you're going through. You're young and still have time to find a nice man to marry."

"Drive me back to school."

"Your Papi and I could get you the help you need so you wouldn't have to be this way anymore."

"Like one of those gay detoxification places? I don't need to go there." Santana got out of the car. She slammed the car door shut.

"I'm not going to drive back to your school for you to be brainwashed by some girl!"

"Her name is Brittany!"

"She brainwashed you just like she tried to brainwash your father and me."

Santana was confused. "W-what are you talking about?"

Mrs. Lopez smirked. "You didn't know that your girlfriend was trying to justify your actions behind your back." Mrs. Lopez drove away.

Tears were streaming down Santana's face. She took out her phone and dialed Brittany's cellular phone number. "Hello?"

"B-Brittany, I n-need y-you to pick m-me up."

Brittany frowned from hearing how Santana's voice sounded. "San, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I'll e-explain later."

"Okay. Where are you?"

Awhile later, Brittany parked her car. She got out of the car and hugged Santana tightly. Santana relaxed into the hug. Brittany stroked Santana's hair. Santana broke out of the hug.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" asked Brittany.

Santana shook her head no. Brittany cupped Santana's face and kissed Santana.

"L-let's go home." Brittany nodded.

Santana saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her mascara was running and her eyes were red from crying. Her cheeks were puffy. "I look like shit."

"You look beautiful." Brittany kissed Santana on her cheek.

"Did you talk to my parents?"

Brittany sighed. "I'm so sorry. I only wanted to help, but I made things worse." Brittany looked down.

Santana raised Brittany's chin. "I know. It's not your job."

Brittany nervously shifted her feet side-to-side. "You've been so good to me a-and I…"

Santana placed her finger on Brittany's lips. "You've always good to me." Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Tbc...


End file.
